As luzes de Buenos Aires
by Dannu
Summary: Nas tuas planícies encontrei o sonho! Sobre a tua montanha, o teu orgulho! No vale, observei a tua tranquilidade e nas pedras, tua determinação! No céu, tua beleza e no tango, tua essência!" FANFIC COM O ALBION DE CEFEU, MESTRE DO SHUN DE ANDRÔMEDA...


**Os tangos utilizados são: MI BUENOS AIRES QUERIDO e QUIEN HUBIERA DICHO!**

**"Não basta ter voz para se cantar um tango. É preciso senti-lo, viver sua história!" **

(Carlos Gardel)

**...v...v...v...v...v... **

**AS LUZES DE BUENOS AIRES**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**...v...v...v...v...v...**

**o.O.o**

**Alma porteña**

**o.O.o**

Nunca vira estradas tão lisas e acolhedoras como aquelas que se irradiavam a sua frente. Ou talvez a ausência de tantos anos o fez tornar-se mais sensível à vida de seu país. Deslizava, num silêncio extasiado, sobre suas superfícies tão negras e luzidias quanto retalhos de veludo. Estava exposto à beleza delicada dos cenários que se desdobravam, imerecidamente, diante dele, o recalcitrante filho pródigo, de volta à sua amada e melancólica terra natal.

De início, por um paradoxo de percepção esquecida, registrou o panorama das planícies portenhas com um choque de divertido reconhecimento, graças às suas caras recordações da juventude, que jamais o deixara. Mas à medida que avançava, esses resquícios de lembranças foram se tornando de cunho mais emocional ao avistar as terras cultivadas, os telhados de casa de boneca, uma lenta efusão de beleza, um sol baixo em meio à névoa platinada, com um quente matiz de uva impregnando o ar, se fundindo ao longe, na bruma amorosa.

- Mismo que no si quiera el regresso...- murmurou num suspiro -...Siempre se vuelve al primero amor!

Os cabelos louros balançavam ao vento do fim de tarde e os olhos azuis, límpidos, tal qual veludo líquido, estavam ternos e embaçados de saudade. As mãos puxaram mais o sobretudo em torno do corpo e encostando a testa no vidro do táxi, deixou-se perder em pensamentos.

- Tantos anos! - sussurrou consigo mesmo - Durante todo este tempo em que estive fora, pareceu-me que me faltava uma parte de mim mesmo!

Uma fileira de árvores recortadas no horizonte, o calor ameno do pôr-do-sol sobre um imenso campo de trevos, as nuvens vagamente delineadas no azul enevoado, em que apenas os flocos brancos se destacavam nitidamente contra o fundo esmaecido.

Um austero e sombrio céu prenhe de chuva à maneira de Gardel, o som fugaz de algum bandoneon ao longe e de um lado e de outro, listras de água prateada, alternando-se com o verde implacável das parreiras. Tudo isso se abrindo como num leque em algum canto perdido da capital Argentina.

- Finalmente reencontrei a parte que havia perdido! - completou - Voltarei a fitar o espelho no qual minha essência ficou paralisada! Mi tierra vidalita...

**MI BUENOS AIRES QUERIDO**

**Meu Buenos Aires querido**

**CUANDO YO TE VUEALVA A VER**

**Quando eu te voltar a ver**

**NO HABRÁS MÁS PENAS NI OLVIDO**

Não haverá mais penas nem esquecimentos

Vez ou outra, na vastidão das planícies, imensas árvores avançavam em sua direção, se agrupando, amedrontadas, à beira da estrada. Ele adivinhava a curiosidade das amarelecidas folhas, que marcavam seu retorno. As mesmas que um dia testemunharam, com seus pálidos reflexos, longas horas de dor. Os mesmos bairros onde o eco ainda dizia: 'Teu é o seu carinho! Teu é o seu amor!". E agora, debaixo dos olhos indiferentes dessas mesmas árvore,s ele se via de volta.

- Volver...- sussurrava -...Con la frente marchita! Las nieves del tiempo platearon mi sien!

Sua pele, um tanto envelhecida pelos anos de duros combates e pelo tempo, senhor da vida, roçava levemente no vidro da janela.

- Sentir que es un soplo la vida...- recostou-se no assento, afastando o rosto do vidro -...Que doce años no son nada...

A estrada tremeluzia a sua frente. A terra marrom salpicada de sol pairava por um instante na névoa regelada, tal qual uma miragem. Enquanto avançava, começaram a surgir os primeiros campos cobertos de bétulas e logo após a misteriosa silhueta dos morros, seguida de escarpas vermelhas pontilhadas de loureiros.

Uma cadeia de montanhas, o negro esbatendo-se em azul, o azul em sonho, até que a noite veio ao seu encontro com uma ventania incessante, fria, arbustos cinzentos cheios de espinhos e vaporosos restos de pálidas rosas entre as pontas dos talos ressequidos e torturados pelo vento, ao longo da estrada.

- Vivir con la alma aferrada...- fechou os olhos por um instante -...A un dulce recuerdo que lloro otra vez!

O carro parou suavemente. Ele abriu a porta, desceu, o rosto erguido, os olhos a vagar por tudo, parecia imerso em recordações. A voz do hábil motorista tirou-lhe dos devaneios ao entregar-lhe sua mala, esperando seu pagamento. O alto homem louro entregou-lhe o dinheiro devido, repuxando o casaco e voltando a pousar seu olhar embebido em melancolia ao redor de si.

- Tudo mudou! - disse - Ou terá sido eu? - suspirou - Quanto tempo faz? - principiou a caminhar - Quase uma vida!

Na rua tranqüila, algumas crianças brincavam naquele anoitecer sereno. Ele as observou a sorrir. Depois, desviando a atenção, dirigiu-se a uma terna casita caiada de branco. Lembrava-se amiúde daquele jardim de magnólia na entrada. Chegou diante da porta sem se decidir a chamar. Há tanto que não tinha notícias! Morariam ainda ali? Ao fim de alguns minutos, resolveu-se, então, a bater. O som agudo da campanhia empalideceu-o. Os segundos que levaram para a porta ser aberta pareceu-lhe séculos.

- Sí?

Uma menina em seus 8 anos o espreitava, com seus olhos cor de mel, num fundo trigueiro, através da fresta. Havia qualquer coisa de estranho naquele olhar escuro, revirado.

- Por favor...- volveu ele, educadamente -...Esa es la casa del señor Sorel?

- Sí, señor! Es mi abuelo! - respondeu a menina, entre a infantilidade e a desconfiança, examinando-o dos pés à cabeça.

- Abuelo? - gaguejou, visivelmente emocionado, o desconhecido - Quien es tu padre? - tornou, sentindo-se terrivelmente pesado.

- Mi padre es Julio Sorel, señor! - volveu a garota - Quieres hablar con él?

- Julio...- ele repetiu o nome, esboçando um sorriso -...Mi caro Julio! No puedo creer!

A menina o encarava, intrigada, mas já não demonstrava temor. Permitiu-se abrir um pouco mais a porta. O homem loiro a sua frente, após controlar-se, voltou-se novamente para ela.

- Sabes quien soy? - indagou ele, fitando-a com ternura.

- No, señor!

- Yo soy tu tío, chica! - respondeu eufórico - Tu eres Mercedita, no es verdad?

**EL FAROLITO DE LA CALLE EN QUE NACÍ**

**O farolzinho da rua em que nascí**

**FUE CENTINELA DE MIS PROMESSAS DE AMOR**

**Foi testemunha de minhas promessas de amor**

**BAJO SU QUIETA LUCECITA YO LA VÍ**

**Debaixo de sua quieta luzinha eu a vi**

**A MI PEBETA LUMINOSA COMO UN SOL**

**A minha garota luminosa como um sol**

**HOY QUE LA SUERTE QUIERE QUE TE VUELVA A VER,**

**Hoje que a sorte quer que eu te volte a ver,**

**CIUDAD PORTEÑA DE MI ÚNICO QUERER**

**Cidade portenha do meu único querer**

**Y OIGO LA QUEJA DE UN BANDONEON**

**E ouço a queixa de um bandoneon**

**DENTRO DEL PECHO PIDE RIENDA EL CORAZÓN**

**Dentro do peito pede freio o coração**

- Mercedes!

A voz veio do interior da propriedade, fazendo a doce mocinha virar-se para dentro. O recém chegado também erguera seus olhos, onde lágrimas acumulavam-se, mas sem se decidirem a sair.

- Sí, papá? - atendeu a menina.

- Qué estás a hacer, muchachita?

A voz masculina e grave pareceu ao visitante bastante familiar. Aquele tom levemente galhofeiro, enrouquecido, só poderia pertencer à...

- Julio?

O dono da voz havia aberto a porta e estacado, bastante sério, na entrada, ao lado da filha. A menina afastara-se um pouco mais para o fundo da cena, sentindo a tensão tornar-se palpável no ambiente.

- No me reconoces!? - o homem aloirado esboçou um sorriso.

Houve um curto silêncio preenchido pelo barulho das crianças a brincar na rua. O passado desceu sobre Julio como uma tempestade de verão: violenta, porém reconfortante, matizando de suavidade o calor escaldante daqueles dias levados pelo tempo. O rosto do anfitrião perdeu, gradativamente, a rigidez e piscando os olhos, pesadamente rasgados, algumas vezes, a fim de focar a visão, passou a mão no rosto ainda aturdido pelo encontro.

- Albion! - tentou sorrir, mas voltou a estreitá-lo com severidade suavizada - No puedo creer!

- Donde está mi hermanito? - Albion o fitava paternalmente.

Julio deixou que seu sorriso, sempre jovial, lhe aflorasse aos lábios e balançando a cabeça, encaminhou-se até a figura fraterna que há 12 anos não via.

- Aún está acá! - respondeu, encarando-o bastante próximo - Siempre estuve acá, Albion!

- vamos pa' la garufa bailar un tango como hacíamos! - falou o loiro, com seus fartos cabelos, onde alguns fios brancos misturavam-se aos dourados.

- "Chupemos juntos que quiero olvidar soriendo el hoyo que está abriendo la chuza del dolor!"

Cantarolou o mais novo, com sua face límpida bastante parecida com a do irmão, porém menos robusto. Mas, afinal, aquele homem a sua frente fora escolhido para cavaleiro de Atena, o guerreiro de Cefeu! Os olhos azuis de Albion lhes falou silenciosos, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

O que esperar de um bravo "caballero de plata"?! Durante o tempo em que não obtivera qualquer notícia, após a destruição da ilha de Andrômeda, Julio perdera as esperanças de encontrá-lo com vida.

Mas eis aquela magnífica surpresa! Doze anos após ele ter deixado a Argentina! Seis anos após ele ser dado como morto! Os corpos tocaram-se num abraço efusivo, forte, como se cada um quisesse assimilar cada partícula um do outro.

- Meu irmão! - sussurrou Julio - Como é bom tê-lo de volta!

- Tudo será como antes! - sorriu Albion, olhando-o na face - Nunca mais me separarei de vocês!

- Por que não mandaste notícias tuas? - Julio franziu o cenho - Há seis anos que aquelas terríveis batalhas terminaram! Hades derrotado!

Albion suspirou.

- O espírito deve se separar do espírito maior...- começou o cavaleiro, ambas as mãos apoiadas nos ombros do irmão -...Para passar ao mundo da matéria, deslizar sobre a planície da dor, subir a montanha da tristeza, encontrar a aragem da morte e voltar ao lugar de onde veio!

- Nunca perdi a esperança de voltar a vê-lo! - comentou Julio - A alma de certas pessoas é como um quadro negro onde o tempo marca sua memória que logo se anula pelo apagador que passa! Mas a minha...- sorriu - ...Sempre soube que este dia chegaria!

**MI BUENOS AIRES, TIERRA QUERIDA**

**Meu Buenos Aires, terra querida**

**DONDE MI VIDA TERMINARÉ**

**Onde minha vida terminarei**

**BAJO TU AMPARO NO HAY DESENGAÑO**

**Debaixo de teu amparo não há desengano**

**VUELAN LOS AÑOS**

**Voam os anos**

**SE OLVIDA EL DOLOR**

**Se esquece a dor**

**EN CARAVANA LOS RECUERDOS PASAN**

**Em caravanas as lembranças passam**

**CON UNA ESTELA DE DULCE EMOCIÓN**

**Com um rastro de doce emoção**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE AL EVOCARTE**

**Quero que saibas que ao evocar-te**

**SE VAN LAS PENAS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Se vão as penas do coração**

Mas a presença de uma terceira pessoa à porta chamou-lhes a atenção. Albion deixou que o sorriso desaparecesse de seus lábios, malgrado a emoção entusiasmante que sentira, ao ver diante de si, a figura de seu pai, após doze anos de ausência. Julio, observando a mudança no rosto do irmão, virou-se para trás, dirigindo seus olhos na direção em que o outro olhava. Soube que aquele encontro não seria fácil.

Carlos estava impassível, as faces brancas, ligeiramente bronzeadas, matizadas e esculpidas severamente pela idade, mostravam rigidez. Os olhos azuis, sempre distantes, pareciam fitar ao seu primogênito como se o desconhecesse, inquietos e observadores. Aqueles olhos...seriam eles humanos? Ver não era transparecer a barreira da carne?

A mão esquerda segurava a bengala de madeira negra. O chapéu, à moda dos anos 30, apoiados nos cabelos que ainda eram fartos, mas totalmente descoloridos. Os dois irmãos, um ao lado do outro, notaram que os lábios paternos, finos e empalidecidos, tremeluziam nos cantos.

- Papá! - Albion cortou o escruciante silêncio - Volví como le he prometido!

E ousou vencer a distância, que embora consistisse em alguns passos, pareceu-lhe anos-luzes. Carlos retrocedeu, encarando-o com desagrado e dando-lhe às costas, fez o trajeto para dentro da casa.

Mercedes também já havia entrado. Albion estacou, ante a atitude do pai e Julio, apoiando sua mão no ombro deste, indicou com um gesto de cabeça que esperasse até que a emoção amainasse. Ele assentiu.

Seu pai costumava olhar bastante. Mas Albion sabia que quando seus olhos estavam voltados em outra direção, ele apenas observava. Mas aquela mirada não o observava, pelo contrário. Fitava-o dele para ele mesmo. Fora um olhar não só caracterizado pelo exotismo dos olhos com grandes pupilas, mas também por uma certa magia na forma de fixá-los.

- Papá! - Mercedita apareceu á porta, a face transbordando terror - Abuelito está enfermo!

A estas palavras, os dois homens precipitaram-se para o interior da casa. Carlos desequilibrara-se, deixando cair a bengala e segurando-se na madeira da mesa para não ir ao chão. A mão esquerda comprimia o peito, do mesmo lado, o rosto estava contraído num espasmo de dor e desprazer.

Foi Albion que, chegando-lhe pela frente, ajudou-o a recompor-se, devolvendo-lhe a bengala que Julio apanhara do chão. Os olhos de pai e filho se cruzaram num segundo que assemelhou-se a um século. O que eram os olhos de Carlos? Pareciam possuir uma dimensão transcendental, transmitindo seus saberes, amplamente fendidos, penetrantes e severos. Havia algo de inquieto naquele brilho assustador que se tornava singularmente penetrante.

O cavaleiro de Cefeu, que nunca abaixara a guarda ante qualquer inimigo mortal, retrocedeu diante daquele olhar pesado, tão querido, que parecia revirá-lo do avesso.

- A árvore que engana a vida, vivendo na sombra, morre quando é replantada ao sol! - murmurou o ancião, encarando-o profundamente.

- Papá! - Albion pegou-lhe na mão que estava livre e levando-a aos lábios, beijou-a com respeito - Perdoname por todos eses años sin una palabra!

Carlos limitava-se a observá-lo como a um estranho, sem mover um músculo de sua face. Seu orgulho natural o impedia de fazer o que seu coração cansado e saudoso desejava. Era seu primogênito e estava vivo! Embora regular e proporcionalmente igual aos dos demais homens, o olhar de seu pai se distinguia por seu fulgor; uma cintilação estranha que parecia a luz do fósforo.

- Escolheste o teu caminho! - disse por fim o velho - Enterraste o teu passado para seguir o teu futuro!

- No! - volveu-lhe o filho - Eso no es verdad! Pois não tenho nem um nem outro! - e ousou aproximar-se mais - Se fico, há um caminhar no meu permanecer! Se parto, há um permanecer no meu caminhar! Só a morte, pai, muda todas as coisas!

- Fizeste-me acreditar que estavas morto! - desferiu Carlos, demonstrando, contra sua vontade, seus reais sentimentos; Albion sorriu aliviado.

- Eu jamais me perdoarei por isso! - respondeu - O senhor sempre esteve comigo!

E abrindo os braços, fitou o pai com toda ternura filial.

- Entonces, señor Carlos Sorel! É assim que recebes seu filho?! - esboçou um sorriso - Não me dá sequer um abraço?

Quem diria, pensava Julio diante daquela cena, que ainda veria o seu pai, o inquebrantável "Señor Sorel", apertar alguém contra seu peito como a uma coisa sagrada. Uma imprevista lágrima traidora, como uma pérola, dos olhos paternos rolou.

E pela primeira vez, desde que haviam recebido a noticia de que Albion havia morrido nas mãos de dois cavaleiros de ouro, Julio o viu não apenas sorrir com os lábios, mas com a alma.

- Yo te extrañé tanto! - falava o pai, abraçado ao filho - Mi vida nada más era qué un vagar clavao por esas calles, igual que una cruz!

- Ao ouvir tua voz, papai, é como se escutasse a minha própria! - encararam-se - E ao ver teu semblante eu julgo que estou vendo meu reflexo num espelho!

- Tudo ficará bem agora!

Tornou Julio, aproximando-se dos dois e cingindo-os num abraço. A pequena Mercedes no centro da cena.

- Seremos, novamente, uma família! - completou o Sorel mais jovem.

- Y la mama? - perguntou Albion, englobando pai e irmão num só olhar - Donde está?

**LA VENTANITA DE**** MI CALLE DE ARRABAL**

**A janelinha de minha rua de arrabal**

**DONDE SONRIE UNA MUCHACHITA EN FLOR**

**Onde sorrie uma mocinha em flor**

**QUIERO DE NUEVO YO VOLVER A CONTEMPLAR**

**Quero de novo voltar a contemplar**

**AQUELLOS OJOS QUE ACARICIAN AL MIRAR**

**Aqueles olhos que acariciam ao fitar**

As estrelas pincelavam o céu azul escuro com suas luzes milenares. Era estranho pensar que muitas delas, embora seus brilhos estivessem presentes naquele momento, haviam deixado de existir há séculos. Quantos mistérios existiam entre o céu e a terra...Qual o segredo da morte? Por que tudo deveria acabar assim?

- Ella morió llamando tu nombre! - disse Julio atrás dele, mãos nos bolsos - Mismo con la carta en las manos, nunca creió que estuvieras morto!

- Mama...- Albion alisou a modesta lápide de pedra cinzenta, feita pelo próprio pai, nos fundos do jardim -...Yo te valí la vida!

Ajoelhado diante do jazigo, fechou os olhos por um momento. Sentiu o vento frio esbater-se em suas faces e pareceu-lhe por um instante que os dedos de sua mãe roçavam-se pelo seu rosto. Foi Carlos que, apoiando-se na bengala, chegou-lhe junto, pousando sua mão nos cabelos do filho.

- Frequentemente nos endividamos com o futuro para pagarmos as contas do passado! - começou o velho - Chorar sobre o que já passou é a pior das fraquezas humanas!

- Não posso deixar de me sentir culpado! - respondeu Albion - Meu descaso, minha inconsequência causou o sofrimento de muita gente! Eu cavei meu próprio infortúnio!

- Filho...- o pai falava-lhe com voz terna -...Não pode haver ao mesmo tempo juventude e maturidade! A juventude está muito ocupada em viver e a maturidade...- sorriu -...necessita a busca de si mesmo para isso!

- Todos nós...- a voz de Julio se fez presente -...Buscamos realizar nossos sonhos! Eu me pergunto se o caminho não seria mais curto se usássemos os nossos erros como mapas e não como guias!

Albion ergueu-se, fitando ambos num só olhar.

- Das grandes coisas, filho, como a morte, é preciso tomar distância para vê-las bem! - Carlos prosseguiu - Assim como a lua...- indicou o céu -...Que quanto mais alta mais abrange o lago inteiro!

- Eu estou com frio!

Mercedes declarou, bastante incomodada com o vento gelado que eriçava seus finos pêlos. Albion a fitou, risonho. Ela se parecia bastante com a avó. Abaixou-se para quedar-se na altura dela.

- E aqui temos isto...- falou, olhando-a com carinho -...Esta bela flor!

- Vês? - volveu Carlos - Aquilo que hoje dizemos com uma só voz, será repetido no futuro por um coro delas!

Julio pegou a filha nos braços, beijando-a nas faces. Talvez sua mãe não os tivesse abandonado de todo. Mercedes trazia em si, embora sua idade juvenil, todo o peso da docilidade que a senhora Sorel exalava.

- Vamos entrar! - disse Albion - Quero que esta noite seja perfeita!

- Pensas em sair?

Perguntou Julio, deixando que a menina corresse atrás do avô para dentro da propriedade.

- Quero visitar cada pequeno canto da minha cidade adormecida ao luar! - comentou Cefeu com efusão - A melancolia graça em cada pedra que forma estas ruas!

- Ainda há "El Caminito"! - disse Julio, piscando-lhe um olho - Hoje é sexta-feira, certamente haverá tributo!

- A voz de Gardel jamais abandonou meus ouvidos!

- Um filho deste país tem como seu grande pai este mestre, que nos faz lembrar sempre de onde somos! - falou Julio.

- E nos faz sentir orgulho de carregar o nome "porteño" nas veias! - Albion encarou-o - Hoy me quiero ir bailar un tango, como en los viejos tiempos lejanos!

- Sí! - sorriu o irmão - Esa noche, la milonga nos espera!

**EN LA CORTADA MÁS MALEVA UNA CANCIÓN**

**Em cada rua mais maligna uma canção**

**DICE SU RUEGO DE CORAJE Y DE PASIÓN**

**Diz sua súplica de coragem e de paixão**

**UNA PROMESA Y UN SUSPIRAR**

**Uma promessa e um suspirar**

**BORRÓ UNA LÁGRIMA DE PIENA AQUEL CANTAR**

**Apagou uma lágrima de pena aquele cantar**

**...V...V... EL CAMINITO ...V...V...**

- Sorel?!

Uma voz feminina, doce e enaltecedora, sobrepujou-o pelas costas cobertas pelo sobretudo negro que vestia. Albion voltou-se na direção dela, encarando sua dona e seu rosto tomou um ar especial ao divisar aqueles olhos castanhos, ligeiramente amendoados, de forma perfeita, cuja luz cintilava como fosforescência, qualidade que em alguns olhares indicam loucura, emoldurando um rosto cor de mel. Os cabelos, em tom marrom, presos por uma rosa vermelha, fazia toda sua pessoa exalar uma aura de sensualidade escaldante. Parecia mirar além dele, alternando-se entre a fixação e o embaçamento das pupilas distantes.

O corpo (Sim! Ele lembrava-se bem!), de traços recurvos, apertado num vestido negro de alças finas singelo, delicado, que lhe descia até as panturrilhas, deixando-lhe a coxa direita totalmente à mostra. Os sapatos de saltos altos e finos, pareciam espetar-lhe a memória daquela manhã, quando a ponta do sol assomou no horizonte. Ele deixou um sorriso aflorar-lhe nos lábios.

- Amelita! - sussurrou - Quanto tiem...

Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a palma da mão feminina, cujas unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho, encontrou a maçã bronzeada do homem a sua frente. Ela fechara-se numa carapuça de rancor de desdém. Albion alisou o rosto, voltando-se para ela como que conformado. Julio levou o copo de bebida à boca a fim de conter o riso.

- Eu também senti sua falta! - ironizou o ex-cavaleiro de Cefeu.

- Como pôde ter tido a audácia de pisar em Buenos Aires depois do que fez?

Ela rosnou, os lábios vermelhos num leve torpor, o busto, onde um decote generoso se desenhava, arfando. Ele recordava-se bem daquele jeito de olhar, que logo se enevoavam quando ele tornava-se atrevido. Eram inquietos, fugazes, desesperados, devassando sua alma. Lembrou-se que fora em um entardecer que ele perdera seu espírito, entre o negro e o profundo daqueles olhos e o som de um bandoneon.

- É só isso que tem para me dizer? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, achando-a ainda mais bela que há 12 anos atrás.

- Ah...- ela levou as mãos à cintura, sarcástica -...O que acha de: Vou à Grécia, mas retorno em um mês para o nosso casamento?!

- Amelita...

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! - ela tapou os ouvidos numa atitude infantil - O que mais eu poderia esperar de um homem que me abandonou às portas da igreja!

A voz dela era estridente. Albion penalizou-se. Sentiu que ela principiaria a chorar a qualquer momento. Aquela mulher...que ele tanto amara...que ele ainda amava...ela não o havia esquecido! Afinal de contas, parecia que aquele dia seria realmente especial.

Ela havia chegado em sua vida tímida, com lascívia no andar. E então dançou-lhe um tango e provocou seu desejo...e simulou, insinuou, dissimulou...E de súbito, olhou no fundo de seus olhos e o desnudou.

- Não menti para você! - disse ele, aproximando-se dela, falando-lhe num tom baixo - Mas houvera coisas que você não entenderia!

- Talvez eu compreendesse se você tivesse me contado! - ela retrucou, amargamente.

O "Caminito", a meia luz, tinha suas mesas ocupadas, envoltas em sombras. Era o mais antigo bar de tango da capital argentina. No centro, casais deslizavam suaves ao ritmo triste do bandoneon, ao arrulho melancólico do violino. O silêncio que se fez presente entre eles foi marcado pelas palavras não pronunciadas. Limitavam-se a olhar um para o outro.

- Eu nunca a esqueci!

- Eu passei doze anos da minha vida vivendo como se uma luz houvesse se apagado dentro de mim! - respondeu ela, bastante séria - Disseram-me que estavas morto! - ela sussurrou com voz embargada.

- Aqui estou! - ele disse, abrindo os braços - Talvez se me perdoasses...

Uma gargalhada barulhenta, lasciva, saiu dos lábios vermelhos da mulher. Ele a olhava angustiado, entre os risos frenéticos e as lágrimas de raiva que escorriam-lhe pela face adamascada.

- No, Albion! No! - ela recompôs-se - Quem busca retomar uma oportunidade que já passou, é como quem a vê aproximar-se e não lhe vai ao encontro!

E fitando-o amargamente, deu-lhe as costas e perdeu-se entre os vários espectros que se espalhavam pelo ambiente embriagador. No último instante, ele sentiu vontade de agarrá-la, gritar-lhe que o perdoasse, que lhe entregaria sua vida, mas algo o deteve. Seu orgulho mostrava-se traiçoeiro. Julio aproximou-se, puxando-o pelo casaco para uma das mesas ao fundo do salão. Albion deixou-se cair na cadeira com um baque surdo e cansado.

- Não dê ouvidos à ela! - disse o irmão - Ainda o ama!

- Eu a magoei bastante, Julio! - comentou o ex-cavaleiro de Atena - Eu a amo! Realmente a amo! Mas fui capaz de trocá-la pelo título de cavaleiro! Que deplorável troca!

- Parece que ela está comprometida! - disse Julio - A vejo algumas vezes aqui, dançando com um "bacán" qualquer!

Albion pegou da bebida e erguendo-a, virou-a de uma vez. Lambeu os lábios satisfeito, fechando os olhos para sentir o líquido alcoólico descer-lhe pela garganta.

- Ela fala de mim...- retrucou -...Mas duvido que tenha passado todos estes anos trancada em casa!

- Confiar em mulheres é coisa que não se deve fazer! - falou Julio, enchendo o copo do irmão - Tudo que a razão constrói, a inconstância desfaz!

Cefeu virou a bebida, pegando ele mesmo da garrafa para encher sua taça novamente. Feito isso, entornou-a em seguida.

- E o seu "para sempre" só dura uma semana! - volveu, enquanto tomava mais uma dose.

Naquele momento, o surdo fragor do bandoneon os fez se voltarem para a pista de dança. Um casal estava posicionado no centro, em atitude inicial. O homem, não o conhecia e tampouco lhe interessava saber de quem se tratava. Os olhos azuis do cavaleiro de prata pararam incólumes na figura da mulher que, naquele instante, rodopiou nos braços do estranho, no contracanto inicial do tango, marcando com seus passos o repique compassado do ritmo sensual.

Albion virou mais uma dose quando, pegando-a nos braços, o dançarino roçou seus lábios nos dela. Ao guerreiro, pareceu-lhe escutar o estalido de um beijo.

- Ela sempre foi uma exímia "milonguera"! - comentou Julio.

- Já vi melhores!

Retrucou Albion, virando-se de costas em sua cadeira e sorvendo mais uma dose. Malgrado seus esforços, não conseguia apartar seus olhos do meio do salão.

- Mais que pouca vergonha! - completou, encolerizando-se.

Amélia cingira o parceiro com a perna, languidamente posta na cintura masculina. Este, repuxando o corpo, fê-la abaixar-se, uma perna flexionada, a outra esticada, enquanto que, segurando-a pelas mãos, fazia-a girar no próprio eixo, num movimento convidativo e estonteante. Os aplausos admirados brotaram dos quatro cantos do "Caminito". Julio assobiava sob o olhar reprovador do irmão.

- Nunca imaginei que chegaria a ver esse dia! - rosnou Albion.

- Do que está falando, meu irmão? - perguntou Julio, prestando atenção ao casal.

Mas Albion, levantando-se, virou mais uma dose antes de precipitar-se em direção da pista de dança.

- Para onde vai? - gritou-lhe o irmão.

- Acabar com esta palhaçada! - respondeu Cefeu, repuxando o sobretudo em atitude determinada.

**QUE COSAS, HERMANO, QUE TIENE LA VIDA**

**Que coisas, irmão, que tem a vida**

**YO NO LA QUERÍA CUANDO LA ENCONTRÉ**

Eu não a queria quando a encontrei

**HASTA QUE UNA NOCHE ELLA ME DIJO RESUELTA:**

Até que uma noite ela me disse decidida:

**- YA ESTOY MUY CANSADA DE TODO!**

- Já estou muito cansada de tudo!

**Y SE FUE**

E se foi

**QUE COSAS, HERMANO, QUE TIENE LA VIDA**

Que coisas, irmão, que tem a vida

**DESDE AQUELLA NOCHE LA EMPEZÉ A QUERER**

Desde aquela noite eu começei a querê-la

Caminhou decidido na direção do par e chegando no centro, onde apenas um refletor iluminava parcialmente, estacou diante dos olhos perscrutadores da platéia, erguendo os braços e fazendo gestos para que a banda estacasse o som.

- Parem a música! - gritava - Parem agora mesmo!

Os instrumentistas obedeceram, confusos. O casal, completamente aturdido, parara também a sua marcha musical. Todo o bar foi tomado por um silêncio ensurdecedor de uma hora para outra. Abaixando as mãos Albion, ignorando os semblantes enraivecidos à sua volta, girou na direção da bela dançarina, ereta ao lado do companheiro. Amélia o fitava, bastante intrigada.

- Eu sei que fui vil e jamais poderei ratificar meu erro! - começou, encarando-a muito seriamente.

- Tirem esse louco dai! - gritou uma voz, levantando a algaravia geral.

Mas com um gesto de mão, o cavaleiro conseguiu aplacar a multidão. Novamente voltou-se para a mulher que, mãos na cintura, o observava de forma severa. Os olhos castanhos, penetrantes, onde o olhar tomava alma, invadiram, audaciosos, os seus pensamentos, fazendo-o sentir na tez o calor ansioso do toque.

- Amelita...- Albion retrucou com voz doce -...Podemos esquecer tudo, menos nosso primeiro e único amor!

E caminhando até ela, que girou seu olhar em torno, certamente procurando um lugar para esconder-se, Cefeu chegou-lhe ao pé, fazendo-a pousar seus orbes escuros no rosto submisso do ex-cavaleiro de prata. Ela levantou mais o rosto, exalando uma altivez cortante, conquanto emocionada.

- Certa vez disseram-me que a alegria e a dor alteram o tamanho do mundo aos nossos olhos! - continuou ele - Mas nesse momento só consigo sentir repulsa de mim por tê-la feito chorar!

A dançarina engoliu em seco, mas seu semblante conservava ainda a rigidez impenetrável que tanto o amargurava. Ele observava aqueles olhos negros a guardá-lo.

- Por favor, eu...- ela tentou mudar o rumo da situação, que agora prendia a atenção de todos.

Mas num gesto, levando um dedo aos próprios lábios, o cavaleiro a fez calar-se.

- Se houvesse outra mulher igual a ti, este universo não seria grande o bastante para comportá-las!

Ante a face cálida e severa da mulher a sua frente, Albion deteve o passo, fitando-a em dúvida. Mas num brusco gesto de irritação pela emoção que tomava conta de seu ser, deu-lhe as costas para sair do estabelecimento o mais rápido possível. Foi quando, aos desferir alguns passos, aquela mesma voz que um dia havia sido sua, fez-se presente, atroando por todo ambiente.

- Perdoe-me...- disse ela, ainda altiva -...Por tê-lo tratado por "tu"!

Ele havia parado, ainda voltado de costas para ela. Seu peito dilatou-se num temor tenebroso do que estaria por escutar. De repente, fazendo-o estremecer, sentiu a presença feminina sobrepujando-o pelas costas. Ele não ousou virar-se. Amélia, com seus olhos oblíquos, talhados, sombreados por cílios, eram a imagem de um gato espreitando um pássaro.

- Eu deveria ter usado a primeira pessoa! - completou ela.

A sua voz já não era rude, mas calma, como o é o cantar do rouxinol pelos arrebaldes adormecidos na madrugada. E a face morena tomou aquela leve coloração só encontrada no terceiro minuto da aurora. Albion voltou-se para ela, olhando-a sem ainda compreender as palavras pronunciadas.

- Eu tive medo desse encontro, do passado que volta a se enfrentar com minha vida!

Ela continuou e sua expressão estava serena.

- Medo dessa noite que cheia de recordação, aprisionam meu sonhar!

- Amelita...- ele tentou sorrir -...O homem sempre caminha, mas cedo ou tarde, detém seu andar! E embora o tempo, que tudo destrói, tenha arrancado meus carinhos de tua memória...- acariciou-lhe a tez, levemente, com os dedos -...Ainda guardo uma esperança humilde que é toda a alegria do meu coração!

**CUANTOS SACRIFÍCOS HIZE PARA OLVIDARLA**

Quantos sacrifícios fiz para esquecê-la

**EM CUANTOS FANDANGOS MI VIDA PERDÍ**

Em quantas farras minha vida perdi

**QUIEN HUBIERA DICHO QUE POR SU CARI****ÑO**

Quem teria dito que por seu carinho

**DIERA TANTOS TUMBOS CÓMO LOS QUE D****Í**

Eu desse tantos tombos como os que dei

**HE TIRAO LA VIDA POR LOS CAFETINES**

Tenho arrastado minha vida pelos bares

**PARA MOSTRAR A TODOS QUE YA LA OLVID****É**

Para mostrar a todos que já a esqueci

**PERO TODO ES GRUPO Y AL QUEDARME A SOLAS**

Mas tudo é mentira e ao me encontrar sozinho

**HE LLORADO, HERMANO, CÓMO UMA MUJER**

Tenho chorado, amigo, como uma mulher

Ela limitou-se a olhá-lo e seus olhos, nublados, fecharam-se sobre o peso da conformação.

- No temas, percanta bullanguera casquivana! - Albion sorriu, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que rolou pela face trigueira - No contarei a ninguém que deixaste de sorrir!

Ela esboçou um sorriso, voltando a pousar seus orbes no rosto másculo do ex-cavaleiro de Cefeu.

- Entonces...- ela tentou falar -...Ainda sabes bailar um tango, cavaleiro?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, tomando da mão feminina e levando-a aos lábios.

- Dá-me a honra, milonguita? - indagou num galanteio.

- Podes até falar como Gardel, mas jamais serás ele! - respondeu ela, com cinismo.

- Ainda sei cantar "El dia que me quieras"! - volveu ele, conduzindo-a ao centro do salão - Y recordome que te agradaba un montón!

Ele estacou o passo, puxando-a para si. Sua mão esquerda apertava-a pela cintura. A mão direita de Amélia envolveu-lhe a nuca enquanto a esquerda era fechada dentro da direita do cavaleiro. Seus rostos roçavam-se e seus hálitos confundiam-se, perdendo-se dentro de cada um.

Os pés, postos milimetricamente rentes um ao outro, desenhavam leves e pequeníssimos círculos no chão, preguiçosamente, esperando o repique para o início da dança melancólica. O violino distendeu o primeiro acorde do refrão, fazendo-os sorrir.

- Gardel! - ele murmurou - Por una cabeza!

- Sí! - ela o acompanhou – Ele é maravilhoso!

- Amelita...- chamou Albion, antes de dar a passada inicial.

- Sí?

- Quieres casarse conmigo?

Ela o olhou profunda e demoradamente e ao abaixar-se, a perna flexionada e a outra esticada, sem tirar do rosto dele seus olhos, ergueu-se suavemente, apoiando sua testa na testa masculina, inclinando o corpo, cruzando um pé atrás do outro quando ele, servindo-lhe de apoio, a fez rodar no próprio eixo.

- Já te havia dado todo meu amor sem que o tivesses pedido!

Ele sorriu, fazendo-a quedar-se ereta. Encararam-se e Albion, voltando com seu pé para trás, ela fazendo o mesmo, fora da linha do corpo dele, para frente, giraram, os braços, cujas mãos apertavam-se, esticados, o outro (o dele, na cintura feminina; o dela, no ombro masculino), permaneceram flexionados.

Este ato permitiu que suas faces esbatessem-se e seus lábios roçaram-se ao estampido enlouquecedor dos aplausos esfusiantes da platéia. Sorriram. O ex-cavaleiro fez sua parceira rodar, enlaçando sua perna na dela, num gancho rápido e tenaz. Amélia postara sua perna esquerda ao lado da dele, que deu um passo à frente, fazendo-a subir-lhe em seu pé com a ponta de seu sapato, e com a perna livre, esboçou movimentos, roçando a panturrilha nua na coberta pela calça social.

**DOS AÑOS ENTEROS LA TUVE A MI LADO**

**Dois anos inteiros a tive ao meu lado**

**Y NUNCA, NI EM SUEÑO, EM QUERERLA PENSÉ**

**E nunca, nem em sonho, em querê-la pensei**

**QUIEN IBA A DECIR**** QUE LOCO YO UM DÍA**

**Quem ia imaginar que louco eu um dia**

**LA VIDA DARÍA PARA VERLA OUTRA VEZ**

**A vida daria para vê-la outra vez**

**QUE COSAS, HERMANO, QUE TIENE LA VIDA**

**Que coisas, irmão, que tem a vida**

**SI SOMOS MACETAS ENTRANDO A QUERER**

**Se formos torpes ao começar a querer**

Eles abrangiam todo o salão com suas passadas rápidas, silenciosas, impecáveis, sensuais. O repique do bandoneon dava a trilha sonora exata daquele amor que há tanto estivera sepultado, mas que voltara a nascer. Gardel, certamente, abençoara aquela terra de melodias tristes, belas, entontecedoras. Tierra de los muchachitos porteños...

- Promete nunca mais me deixar? - perguntou ela, num momento mais calmo da dança.

- Tu e meu destino são inseparáveis! - ele respondeu - Quem pode fugir do próprio destino!?

E ao som do violino choroso, sob o gemido sensual do bandoneon, Albion a fez rodar, ergueu-a ao ar, deixou-a cair, fazendo com as pernas uma reta perfeita de encontro ao chão, erguendo-a em seguida. E no último compasso, quando os repiques tornaram-se dramáticos, ela ergueu seu pé para trás enquanto ele, aprumando-se, puxou-a para si, sua perna direita esticada, o corpo derreado para trás. Ela, a perna esquerda perpendicular sobre a dele, a direita posta, sensualmente em sua cintura, o corpo curvado para frente. As mãos, cujos dedos estavam cruzados, erguidas ao alto.

As palmas estalaram de uma só vez. Gritos, delírios...E eles sorriram por aquele futuro tão radiante que os esperava, que lhes pertencia. Ele não o desperdiçaria mais! E ela, ela vivia exclusivamente de sua vida! Antes de desfazerem a posição final, Albion buscou-lhe os olhos castanhos, tão vivos. Ela o encarou, os lábios vermelhos abertos como uma flor na primavera.

- As palavras mais importantes a serem guardadas são: você e eu!

Ela corou, antes de completar.

- Sem estas, meu querido...- aproximou o rosto do dele -...Não haveria razão para que as outras existissem!

E tudo terminou num longo beijo!

**...v...v... FIM ...v...v...**


End file.
